Hope
by darklover71
Summary: Universo alterno. Donghae anda deprimido por la muerte de la persona que amaba, pero en eso aparece en su vida Kyuhyun quien le devuelve la esperanza.


Este fic es mio, antes lo habia publicado aca .org/t32426-kyuhae-hope

**Pareja:** Kyuhae (?)  
><strong>Banda:<strong> Super Junior  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Tiene algo de angst  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> PG  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Nunca antes habia escrito de esta pareja

Como saben Super Junior no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Y allí estaba yo, tendido en la cama, sin realmente hacer nada, nada que no fuera recordar, porque eso era todo lo que hacía, recordar.<p>

Ya hacía varios días que no salía de mi habitación, realmente no tenía motivos, me hallaba hundido en la más grande desolación.

Sí, me encontraba pensando en él, a quien tanto había amado…. no podía culpar a nadie, no me podía culpar a mí, y mucho menos culparlo a él, fueron cosas del destino, su destino era morir, morir…y el mío era quedarme aquí muriéndome por dentro, sin pronunciar palabra, sin ver la luz.

Cuando pensé que lograría mi objetivo, morir en la absoluta soledad aferrándome a un simple recuerdo mi madre entro a la habitación y me imploro que fuera con ella, simplemente debía ir a la sala y hacer acto de presencia, saludando a un viejo amigo de mi padre, que había llegado a la ciudad por motivos de trabajo; accedí, no sé bien porque lo hice, tal vez fueron los ojos suplicantes de mi madre, o quizá, alguna parte de mi ser ansiaba ese pequeño contacto con el mundo exterior.

Al entrar en el cálido recinto vi a mi padre sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, conversando alegremente, hace cuanto tiempo no lo veía sonreír de aquella manera, fije entonces mi mirada en las otras personas que le acompañaban, uno era un hombre alto, ya algo mayor, el amigo de mi padre, sus ojos reflejaban la sabiduría que solo se adquiere con los años; al lado de este se encontraba un muchacho algo más joven que yo, bastante atractivo, pero de ojos fríos, tal vez iguales a los míos, reflejaban tristeza, me inquietó, fue entonces cuando mi padre se percato de mi presencia y se levanto del sillón.

-el es mi hijo-dijo tomándome por los hombros- Lee Donghae, y él –dijo señalando a su amigo- es el Sr Cho.

-mucho gusto- dije inclinando la cabeza.

-pero si es tu viva imagen –dijo aquel señor- encantado joven

-y aquel, es su hijo-finalizo señalando al muchacho

-Kyuhyun –respondió seco.

No pude evitar mirarlo con interés, a pesar de su apariencia tosca y fría, la voz que poseía expresaba calidez y amabilidad, creo que él se percato de aquello pues fijo su mirada en mi

- desea ir a dar un paseo?- pregunte inconscientemente, quien y como había puesto esa palabras en mi boca, no lo sé.

- está bien – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- quiero conocer un poco el lugar

Estando fuera de la casa, comenzamos a caminar sin pronunciar palabra, no había necesidad, era…como explicarlo, un sentimiento compartido de compañía.

Pasamos un buen rato así, hasta que quise conversar, quería saber más de aquel muchacho de ojos fríos y voz cautivadora.

- y… que les trae a ti y a tu padre a esta péquela ciudad?- que pregunta más estúpida

-realmente….nada en especial, mi padre ha dicho que es por negocios, pero simplemente venimos para alejarme de la gran ciudad-sonrió nostálgico

-alejarte de la ciudad? No lo entiendo

- mi padre piensa que si vengo a una ciudad más…mas pequeña podre apreciar, y olvidar mi sueño de ser músico

-eres músico?

-sí, lo soy, o lo era, no lo sé ya, solía cantar, mi madre me enseño, pero cuando murió….

-cuanto lo siento

- no importa, de eso hace tiempo ya…

- podría…podría escucharte cantar?

Me miro sorprendido, mas luego me sonrió, que sonrisa tan bella poseía.

-está bien

Y pronunciadas estas palabras comenzó a cantar, una voz celestial fue lo que escuche, una voz profunda y tranquilizadora.

_No me importa si me quedo solo_

_Cuando pienso en ti, _

_Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro_

_No importa si hay momentos difíciles_

_Mientras tú seas feliz,_

_Mi corazón se llenara de alegría._

_El mundo por el que_

_Atravieso hoy en día, _

_Aun si es difícil, si cierro mis ojos,_

_Podre ver tu rostro otra vez_

Aquella canción, me toco en lo más profundo, me hizo revivir momentos, pero más que nada me hizo comprender, sí, en aquel instante comprendí que mi vida debía seguir sin que implicase olvidarlo, y entonces vi como una luz de esperanza irradiaba frente a mi, aquel muchacho, el era mi luz de esperanza, su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa… todo él.

* * *

><p>Es algo corto. Nunca decidi si dejajrlo como oneshot o hacerle una continuacion.<p>

Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado.


End file.
